


Rathe

by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy



Series: Denver, Iowa [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy
Summary: Rathe - Meaning - Of a person: prompt and eager.Jinx couldn't wait to meet her new neighbour.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard & Jinx
Series: Denver, Iowa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206464





	Rathe

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things I wanna ramble about before we get to the fic. This AU first started as a Star Guardian one, and quickly evolved into a sort of "ordinary completely normal set in our reality" AU, hence red and pink hair, but no reference to any Star Guardian stuff.
> 
> The reason it's called "Denver, Iowa" is because that is a real town that in Iowa. I came across it by complete accident on maps and sort of fixated on it. Don't know why. Maybe it's because it shares a name with a much larger city and I just got caught on that. Maybe curiousity just pulled me there, wondering what it's like there in that seemingly sleepy town miles from what anyone would consider anywhere.
> 
> I wanted to set the story in Iowa originally because of the wide open spaces I could set Star Guardian battles in without worrying about destruction, but as the "Star Guardian-ness" of the AU waned, the setting stuck. I guess I spent way too long looking at this little Iowan town on google maps to simply forget about it.
> 
> Anyway, it's not based on the town as it exists in real life. Just the idea of a somewhat large town, small city out in somewhere, nowhere that I could write these characters in to.
> 
> Regardless, enough out of me. I hope you enjoy the fic.

"Lux, honey, we're here!" 

Lux opened her eyes to her mother unbuckling her seatbelt. "Since you got such a good sleep on the trip, won't you help daddy move the books inside while me and your brother get the pots?" 

"Okay mama." Lux nodded, swinging her short legs out of the car, then pushing herself off the seat, landing with a soft thump on the ground. Rubbing her eyes, she took in the strange area around her. There weren't nearly as many cars as she was used to. And the houses had so much space up front... 

Lux slowly made her way over to where her father was busy unloading boxes from the back of the car. "Daddy, mama asked me to help you take in the books." 

"Alright then princess," her father said unloading another box from the back of the car. "Can you carry these for me?" He asked, handing her a couple of her favorite picture books. 

"Mhmm." 

"Thanks, princess. Follow me in, okay? We're gonna put these in the lounge for now." 

Following her father away from the car, she left her shoes at the door as she went inside the house, passing through the door and into the short hallway. Passing the master bedroom and the small corridor that led to her and her brother's room, she put the books on top of the box her dad put down in the lounge. 

"Well Lux, here we are. Home." 

"It's not our home daddy." 

Looking at her with sympathy in his eyes, her father knelt down and brushed her hair. "Just give it some time, princess. You'll think of it as home sooner than you know." Standing up again, he gave her a wink. "How about you do some exploring, huh? But make sure to stay inside. I don't want to tell your mother I managed to lose you, yeah?" 

Smiling, Lux dashed off to explore her surroundings without a word. 

She traipsed through the house, finding the kitchen, cupboards empty and cardboard boxes full of utensils yet to be stored away. She marveled at the empty laundry, space yet to be filled with anything to do with the washing of clothes. She couldn't wait to play hide and seek with her brother. She already had a few spots picked out that she knew he wouldn't find her in. 

Finally ending up in her room, Lux sat down on her bed and looked at her empty walls feeling the wonder of exploring a new environment fading. She felt lonely all of a sudden, her home so far away, unsure of if she'd ever see her friends again, or if she- 

A loud knocking on her window startled her out of her reverie. Head snapping up, she was greeted by an excited looking girl with unruly red hair waving at her through her window. 

"Come on open it, let me in!" 

Her father had often told her to not talk to strangers, but this was someone her age! Lux could make a new friend and not have to feel so lonely! 

Hopping off her bed, she went to her window and opened it. The other girl tried to jump in, but her foot caught on the windowsill, and she seemed to stop halfway through her motion of flying through the air, instead collapsing directly on top of Lux. 

"Ow!"  
"Ouch!" 

Lux rubbed her head and sat up, looking at the other girl, who was also rubbing her head, still smiling. 

The strange girl launched into an introduction before Lux could say anything. "Hello! My name's Alexandrea! My papa told me new people were moving in today! I'm so glad I got to meet you!" 

The girl spoke quickly, like she had to get her words out before the thought of them escaped her mind. Up close, she seemed even more excitable - red eyes seemingly sparking with electricity, and her whole body humming as if she couldn't contain the energy in it. 

"I'm Luxanna," she responded with a smile. "But you can call me Lux!" 

"Really? Awesome! You can call me Jinx! That's what my papa calls me! He says my name is too long, but he's the dummy who gave it to me!" 

Giggling, Lux stood up. "It's nice to meet you, Jinx!" Offering the other girl a hand up, she spoke again. "Um, I should probably tell my parents that you're here. Mama told me that we shouldn't let strangers in the house, so..." She trailed off, hands bunching up in her dress. 

"Okay!" 

Lux felt the small bit of anxiety in her chest melting away, grabbing her new friend's hand. "Okay!" 

Pulling Jinx with her out of her room, through the hallway and onto the porch, Lux waved over to where her parents were by the car. "Daddy, mama! Look, I made a friend!" 

"Nice to meet you, Lux's friend." Her mother said with a concerned smile on her face. 

"Her name's Alexandrea!" 

"But you can call me Jinx! My daddy says my name is too long!" 

"But he's the dummy that gave it to her in the first place!" Lux finished, before both girls fell into giggles. 

"Well Jinx, it's very nice to meet you. Where do you live? Your parents must be worried that you're gone." 

"I live next door! The house with the green roof!" Jinx pointed enthusiastically to the house next to theirs. "Papa was saying we should greet our new neighbours so I thought I'd beat him to it!" 

Turning from where she was crouched, Lux's mother turned to talk to her husband. "These are certainly adventurous circumstances to meet our new neighbours under." 

Shaking his head, Lux's dad responded to his wife. "Well I think I better let them know where their daughter is. Would hate to make our first impression that of "harbouring a fugitive", huh?" He chuckled, before setting off down the path and towards Jinx's house. 

Still holding her new friend's hand, Lux turned to face Jinx who she was sat next to on the porch. "You're not gonna be in trouble, are you?" 

"Well," Jinx said, a thoughtful hand on her chin, "it's not the most lost I've been, so I don't think so." 

"Do you know the area around here well?" Lux asked, curious at the implication of Jinx's sentence.

"Yep! I've lived here all my life! I know the golf course, the playground, and the kindergarten! I don't know the primary school though. I'm only gonna go there from this year." 

"Me too!" Lux responded excitedly, happy she'd have a friend to go to school with. "I turned six last year so I think I'll be starting primary school with you!" 

Watching as Jinx's parents made their way down the driveway chatting with Lux's dad, Jinx turned and smiled broadly at Lux. "That's so cool! We're gonna have so much fun!" 

They were interrupted by Jinx's parents finally reaching where they were on the porch. "There's our little Jinx. You know we usually follow the sounds of things breaking to find her, but it looks like she got herself a good luck charm to keep her out of trouble." 

Jinx stood up, and Lux followed with her, hands still linked. 

"Hey papa! I met the new neighbours like you said! This is my new friend Lux! She's got hair just like Vivian's!" 

"That she does, sweets. Now, we should go back home and leave the nice Crownguards to finish moving in, hmm?" Spying his daughter's somewhat disappointed look, he turned to Lux's parents. "Maybe you can come around to play later?" 

Lux's mother smiled. "She can if she'd like." 

Jinx moved to go with her father, but Lux grabbed the hand she had tighter. "Promise you'll come around later to play?" 

Eyes bright, Jinx smiled as wide as she could. "I promise!"


End file.
